Raidon Yukito
Raidon Yukito is leader of the Akatsuki Visored Group. He is a Visored created in the age. Appearance Raidon is a young man of average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Raidon is usually seen wearing his skin tight black shirt, with a white and black blazer, black pants and somewhat formal black shoes. He's been noted to have a thin but well-built, toned body and a cute face that makes him popular with the girls. Shizuku Aigan described Ikki to have "beauty and kindness, yet with strength within his straight-backed, clean-cut figure and a robust musculature, honed and trained to unblemished perfection." Personality Raidon is a strong-willed and noble young man, with a caring personality; This holds true for those struggling to become better on their own, as he understands what a hard road it was. Raidon can also be very cold in battle and doesn't mind enjoying a heated battle with a strong opponent. Raidon is shown to be quite calm in even the most arduous of the situation. When it comes to dealing with women of his age, Raidon is clumsy because he has no prior experience with them outside of respect towards a superior or as a Shinigami. History The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Raidon Yukito was a young Shinigami with high remarks because of his father, training at the Shin'ō Academy. But as the Blood War came, he was not yet promoted to a division. Training alone vigorously so he could join in the War. His time did not come no matter how much he did. His Spiritual Pressure being that of an average lieutenant. It was a wonder why he wasn’t chosen yet. It had to be his studying ability as he wasn’t that book smart. He was then approached by Takeshi Tsunayoshi. A Soul Reaper from Central 46. Approaching the young up and coming Shinigami with a proposition. He was gathering a small group of young Soul Reapers. He promised that he had a way to make them stronger, raising their Spiritual Pressure. All he had to do was join his group. Known as the Akatsuki. Agreeing believing if he did this he would be as strong as his late father. A Captain. But as the war approached Tsunayoshi didn’t have the power yet ready. Leaving Raidon with little hope. Dawn of Coven Arc After rumors had spread of many problems arising. The Arrancar regroup, a new group is known as the Coven and the original Visoreds being killed off. Tsunayoshi had returned. Leading Raidon to a secluded area in the Soul Society. Bringing along the other 5 members of his Akatsuki group.Finally revealing what it was to give them power. Tsunayoshi said they would become the new Visoreds. Confused about what he meant, he knew that this man was going to proceed with Hollowfication of them. Before he knew it, Raidon was in a dark area. Met by his Zanpakutō spirit. After a long battle with them. He learned her name. But she told him this wasn’t the only fight he had. He also had to fight, the Hollow inside him now. After who knows how long. He gained control of the Hollow, and from what he saw so did the other five. But what they couldn’t find was Tsunayoshi. They found out why while they were in their Hollow forms they killed him. As a few of the Division came to investigate the huge Spiritual Pressures that had awakened they ran believing that they killed a comrade in cold blood. The Akatsuki have been in the human world training, mastering their powers for a long while now. Time has passed, Raidon was chosen by the others to be the leader as his power was of the charts. Most of his friends saying he could have the power of a high-ranking captain. The Third Division captain had arrived to bring them back to the Soul Society. Not a prisoner but as Shinigami about to join his Division. Rose asked him to become his new Lieutenant as his previous Lieutenant Izuru Kira was retiring, and he needed something with his energy to join his Division. Raidon declined. Stating the Akatsuki had done a terrible deed. Rose told him even if they did kill Tsunayoshi, he did something wrong. But Raidon refused. The Akatsuki would help whenever they were needed, but they didn’t deserve to be part of the Gotei 13. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship: '''Raidon is extremely masterful in swordsmanship due to his continuous training in the field that makes up for his lake of Kido. Most of his skills are completely self-taught. Through sheer observation by studying other swordsmen. His swordsmanship was praised by may Divisions that wanted him before he left. Stating that his sword skills are almost on part with the Captains of the First and Second Division. '''Shunpo Expert: '''After learning the name of his Zanpkuto. He began learning more and more that his ability is his speed. His speed is on par with the fastest. His team stating that he might be fast as lightning itself. '''Great Spiritual Power: '''At first his Spiritual Energy was that of a Lieutenant, but after going through his Hollowfication. Rose said his power spiked up to that of a captain in the top four divisions. Even stating that if he did become his Lieutenant, it wouldn't be before long that he was promoted to captain. '''Immense Strength: Due to his extremely rigorous physical training regimen, Raidon is exceptionally strong in prime physical condition. The force he refinely applies in his swordsmanship allows him to counter the most powerful attacks from the strongest with minimal effort. Because Raidon can ignore the survival instincts that prevent people from drawing out their actual full strength, he's able to draw out the huge strength that he can beat someone of huge stature in arm-wrestling. Immense Stamina: 'Due to his continuous training, Raidon has incredible amounts of stamina above that of most people. Even when heavily injured, Raidon is able to keep fighting efficiently enough to win. '''High Intelligence: ' Ikki is highly knowledgeable and quick to pick on details even in the heat of battle. He is able to understand and explain the details behind most people's fighting styles, abilities, and strengths after just seeing them once. Zanpakuto ''Haikaiga (聖なる雷, Divine Lightning): When sealed it takes the appearance of black katana. '''Shikai: '''Raidon’s Shikai is triggered by the command '''Strike with Precision '(精密なストライク) The entire sword Haikaiga becomes engulfed in blue lightning as it splits becoming a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. At their bases are smooth brown hilts with a round grey hilt. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Raidon can use '''Haikaiga to produce electricity which engulfs the blades greatly increasing Haikaiga's cutting capabilities. Haikaiga is capable of producing and manipulating electrical energy to perform a variety of techniques. The generated lightning possesses incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which it is composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for Raidon to take them out. Aside from its incredible destructive power, Haikaiga's most terrifying aspect is its speed: Its techniques move at a speed of about 320,000,000 ft per second or about 220,000,000 miles per hour (about 1/3 the speed of light) * Raikiri '(雷切, Lightning Cutter): Raidon creates a powerful magnetic field around his blade and scabbard to pull the blade out with the speed of lightning. * '''Shippu Jinrai '(疾風迅雷, Lightning Speed): He stimulates his muscles with the electrical charge coming from Haikaiga to increase his performance past his limits. * 'Raikou '(lit. "Lightning"): By creating a magnetic field around him, Raidon is able to swing his swords at extraordinary speeds, utilizing electromagnetic attraction and repulsion. The technique allows him to block attacks, he normally couldn't. 'Bankai: Shinnari no Hakaiga '(破壊牙聖なる雷, Destruction Fang of the Divine Lightning)Raidon stabs the tips of his blades into the ground as the sparking electricity merging together into electricity rising through his body and straight into the clouds creating a lightning bolt that strikes the ground again creating a two-handed (Most used one-handed), blue Shichisto greatsword with a blue handle. 'Bankai Special Ability: '''The release of his Banka comes with the extreme release of Spiritual Pressure, which can be felt for miles up miles across all of Las Noches. This powers creatures thunder and lightning all around the area, the clouds so strong that they can’t be broken through. Whenever Raidon swings his blade, a bolt of lightning strikes from the sky, greatly amplifying its strike. '''Raijin no Ikar ' (雷神の怒り, Wrath of the Thunder God): By raising the blade in the air, Shinnari no Hakaiga gathers all of the thunderstorm's vast amount of electricity in the clouds above before unleashing a large bolt of lightning upon the target, which then explodes into a massive, incredibly powerful shockwave capable of vaporizing even the largest of foes. 'Raitoningukirin no hōkō '(ライトニングキリンの咆哮, Roar of the Lightning Giraffe): Raidon jumps with a great amount of force, reaching his thundercloud, as his blade takes in all the energy of the thundercloud, using this technique disperses the thunderclouds that his Bankai created, to where he disappears. A cry of a Kirin is then heard as a giant lightning strike shaped like a Kirin strikes the opponent in 1/1000th of a second. In fact, its electricity surrounding Raidon and his blade in the shape of the Kirin. The slash creating the beast with a long line that reaches for miles. Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask: His mask almost resembles a wolf with jagged ear points, eyebrows and sideburns. Dual colored, white and cobalt. : Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Raidoni's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability, and speed. Almost doubling what he already had :* Enhanced Strength: With his mask on, Raidon possesses even greater physical strength, allowing him to smash a mask with one swing of his sword and or a punch from his fist :* Enhanced Speed: With his mask on, Raidon possesses even greater speed, his speed almost making it impossible to even perceve him there. Weakness Kido: Even with all of his Physical strength. He still has a weak amount of Kido skills. Not being able to do certain spells '''Time: '''Being the strongest of the Akatsuki he is able to sustain his mask for only 15 minutes. But that's not what is his true weakness is. Its the time he can use his Bankai. His Bankai is so destructive that, if he uses it for too long, it could destroy the surrounding area, his teammates or himself included. = Category:Soul Reaper Category:Vizard Category:Visored